In fuel injection systems, pressure pulsations within the fuel system, and in particular a fuel rail, can cause various problems. For example, internal pressure pulsations within a fuel rail tube of an automotive fuel injection system can result in audible noise, and can adversely affect tailpipe emissions and driveability. It is known to use self-damping fuel rails in the fuel injection system to solve these problems.